The NIH has recently completed the process of doubling its budget which resulted in many important basic discoveries which need to be applied to clinical practice. As affirmed by Dr. Zerhouni, "It is the responsibility of those of us involved in today's biomedical research enterprise to translate the remarkable scientific innovations we are witnessing into health gains for the nation". In order to address this challenge, in 2003 the NIH road map for medical research was developed, having three fundamental themes: (1) new pathways to discovery, (2) research teams of the future, and (3) re-engineering the clinical research enterprise. To help achieve the goals of the road map, the NIH has launched a new program that will fund institutional Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSAs). The CTSA will serve as an institutional 'home' that will provide integrated physical and academic resources unique to an individual institution which will facilitate the conduct of original clinical and translational research. During this exciting time of NIH funding doubling, the University of Louisville (U of L) and its partners initiated policies and programs that are completely harmonious with the NIH road map. In conjunction with the state of Kentucky, the U of L generated new funds for professorships and endowed chairs. Our NIH funding more than quadrupled, new research buildings were built, clinical research training programs were developed, and research translated into health benefits for our patients. These health advances ranged from 'high technology' procedures, such as the first hand transplant in the United States and the first implantable artificial heart, to wellness programs for employees with U of L health insurance, focusing on obesity, exercise and lifestyle [unreadable] spear headed by U of L President James Ramsey. With the support of a CTSA, the long-range goals of U of L and its partners are to create transforming clinical and translational research that will benefit the [unreadable] community. The specific objectives of this CTSA planning grant are to: [unreadable] 1. Provide evidence of institutional support and an organizational framework for the LICTS; [unreadable] 2. Expand and develop the clinical and translational educational opportunities and degrees offered [unreadable] through the LICTS and the Graduate School at U of L; [unreadable] 3. Develop novel clinical and translational methodologies and resources; [unreadable] 4. Integrate campus-wide activities in bioinformatics, clinical informatics, statistical and regulatory [unreadable] support into a central cohesive unit to promote the clinical and translational science enterprise at Louisville; [unreadable] 5. Expand and integrate a clinical and translational research resources and outreach network. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]